Because of its physical and mechanical properties polycarbonate resin was found to be eminently suitable for a variety of applications in the medical field. Applications which require sterilization by exposure to gamma radiation present a problem since polycarbonate tends to yellow and show increased haze. The art is noted to include U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,972 which disclosed polycarbonate compositions resistant to gamma radiation containing an ester of an aromatic polycarboxylic acid. European Patent Application 152,012 disclosed a method for increasing the ionizing radiation resistance of polycarbonate by including in the composition a non-polymeric compound which is characterized by a strong oxidizing action and/or reaction at high reaction rate with active species such as E or OH radicals or hydrated electrons formed by ionizing radiation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,641 disclosed a container prepared from a copolyester which has been modified with either a dimer acid or a dimer glycol. The copolyester is said to have an improved resistance to gamma radiation. Radiation stable polyolefin compositions have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,445.